


Both Sides of the Nickel

by lordsavemepls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Older Together, M/M, Mathias is growing old with Lukas and its cute, very brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsavemepls/pseuds/lordsavemepls
Summary: 18-year-old Enok has a moment with his parents.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Both Sides of the Nickel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea that popped in my mind

"You're getting old, Mathias." "Am not." "C'mon you're 43 now." "And you're 41." "I'm still as young and spunky as ever." "Not true. You struggled to get down the stairs this morning. I had to help you." "Shut the fuck up." "No, I don't think I will uwu." "D-Did you just saw "uwu" out loud-" "Yep! Just as cool with the kids as ever." "You need a nap." "And you need more medicine for your gas issue. Seriously Lukas you light up the room wherever you go." "Shut up." "No uwu." "Mathias stop it with the uwu shit or I swear to god I won't let you hit it tonight-" "Oh man." "Oh there's Enok. Hey son."

That was the conversation Enok walked into on Friday evening. He had just gotten home from school. He had listened in on his parents' convo just for the sake of it. Just like old times. Enok wasn't a baby anymore though. He was 18 now. 177 centimeters, (nearly as tall as his papa), and 67 kg, he was quite the person these days. His mama couldn't hold him anymore like he used to be able to and his papa wasn't strong enough to pick him up like he did when he was 7-15 even though he still worked out. Of course Enok didn't mind. What he did mind was how old his parents were getting. His mama had a few gray hairs here and there and so did his papa, who complained about back issues, and his mama, who could barely walk down the stairs anymore with the same youth and vigor he once had. It scared Enok a little. Currently his mama was wearing his trademark blue robe and plaid pyjama pants while Mathias was still in his work outfit, a suit and tie that did little to no justice to his muscular figure. 

"Hey, mama, papa." He said quietly. He sat down in a chair. Lukas served him a snack. He nimbled on it quietly while watching his parents. Mathias was seemingly bothering Lukas who was staring down at his phone. Lukas sighed and pushed Mathias away. "Leave me alone Mathias. I'm looking at something." "Ooooh what?" "None of your damned business." Mathias pouted and picked Lukas up who out of surprise dropped the phone. "Mathias put me the fuck down." "No." "Mathias-!" "Hmmm Lukas?" "I will not tolerate this tonight. Put me the fuck down." "Fine, fine." Mathias put Lukas down and handed him the phone. Lukas glared and sat down at the table.

Mathias checked his own phone and sighed. Lukas's stomach let out a loud gurgle. Both Mathias and Enok giggled; it was custom for them to do that. Lukas glared at the two of them. "You're both too silly for your own good." He murmured, looking down. He than got up. "Excuse me." He went to the bathroom. Mathias smiled. "Your mama is quite the person, huh?" "Mhm. He needs to talk to his doctor about his issues honestly." "Yea but he has too much pride too." "Yea I'll bet." There was a comfortable silence as Enok continued eating his snack and Mathias looked through his papers.

Lukas came back dragging his feet. He sat down sighing. He than noticed Mathias's stare. "What?" He snapped. "Nothing." Mathias giggled in his palm. "I swear you're a pain in the ass." "Because I cause pain in your ass right from my massive dic-" "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Enok made a disgusted face like he did when he was a kid. This felt like old times honestly. Mathias mercilessly teasing Lukas about a variety of issues and Lukas hissing at him and Enok just watching. He loved the nostalgia this moment provided. They sat in silence for a moment, just all observed in their different tasks. Mathias observed in his paperwork, Lukas observed in his phone and Enok still eating his snack. 

It was Enok who spoke up finally. "Mom? Dad?" He said softly. Mathias and Lukas perked up. "Hmmmm?" "What is it, baby?" "I....uh just wanna say I love you and I'm grateful you're here." Lukas softened immediately and smiled, "Oh baby. I love you too and I'm just as grateful." Mathias instead smirked and cleared his throat. "Hi, Grateful you're here, I'm dad." Both Lukas and Enok groaned. "Dad really?" Enok groaned. "That was horrible." Mathias just smiled but than said in a serious tone, "I love you too and I'm more than grateful for you. And your mama even if he's smelly all the time." "oH shut the hell up."

Mathias chuckled softly and brushed a piece of Lukas's hair out his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Luke." He said softly. Lukas's irritable demeanor immediately faltered into a softer one his eyes softening visibly. "Same to you baby." Lukas said softly. He got in Mathias's lap hugging him tightly. Mathias held him tight. "I'm gonna live the rest of my life with you Lukas. No matter how old or tired I get, I'll always make time for you. I'll always be there when you need to talk or whatnot. I'll be here for you until God Himself takes me from you and even than I'll still cling to you." Lukas's eyes closed. "I know Mathias. That's why.... I...love you." He said slowly. Mathias smiled and kissed his forehead. "We're gonna watch our son become successful just like us. Maybe even get another kid if you're up for it." Lukas hummed in response laying against Mathias's chest. He breathed in shallow marks for some reason, as if it was strained.

It took both Enok and his father a second to realise what was happening: Lukas was crying. Softly and into Mathias's chest. Mathias quickly went into action: "What's wrong?" He said softly. "I-I want the old days back. When Enok was young and we had plenty of time left together." "Oh baby. Enok is still young and we still have lots of time left together. We'll always have that." Mathias kissed the top of his head. Lukas slowly calmed down his breaths still sounding strained though as he breathed into Mathias's chest holding him tightly.

"Mama it's fine. I'm still young and you two have lots of time to do things." Mathias smiled at his son. "Yep. One day I'll take you on a vacation to wherever you wanna go. We stay there as long as you want and every night I'll passionately fuck you-" "Dad, TMI." "Yea sorry." "I like the sound of that." Lukas said wiping his eyes but smiling. "That sounds amazing Mathias." He smiled at his husband. Mathias smiled back. "Baby no matter what happens I'm here for you. Know that right?" Lukas nodded and Mathias wiped the rest of his tears away. He kissed his head again.

Enok smiled at his parents. He loved how in love they were. It was so sweet how they still loved each other after all these years. True love never died, his mama always said. And Enok believed him. The love between his parents were strong and never going away. He knew this as his mama sat in his papa's lap and his papa played with his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. They would love each other for a long time even after death. Mathias and Lukas both knew this and always smiled because of this. Even when mama had cheated on him (that was a long ass story), mama still loved papa. During all the fights and lonely nights they loved each other. 

Lukas got up after a while to cook dinner. Mathias stared at his ass and got up and smacked it smirking which caused a smack imprint to be in his face seconds later. Mathias whimpered as Enok chuckled softly. Other than that nothing eventful happened during dinner time. They ate in silence, the gentle hum of the air conditioner being all they could hear for minutes on end.

Enok went upstairs to finish some homework. After a while he heard soft music being played. He went downstairs slowly to see what was up. He came across a sight he'd never thought he'd see: his mama and papa slow dancing in the large living room. Lukas had his face buried in the taller man's shoulder because he didn't want Mathias to see that he was crying again. They just slow danced for minutes on end, the soft, slow music echoing through the room. Enok smiled at the sight. Lukas began shaking violently and after a while Mathias sat him down and whispered things in his ear and hugged him tightly kissing his tears away. Lukas just held onto Mathias and sobbed, saying things in a shaky voice. Mathias replied in a smooth voice, and managed to successfully calm him down. Lukas hugged Mathias tightly and said a word that stuck in Enok's mind for a long time: "Always." Mathias replied back with, "Always" as well.

Deducing he'd seen enough, he went back upstairs and finished his homework thinking of the scene. Why was his mama crying again? What had happened? Enok couldn't tell and sighed quietly. His mama's emotions had come out over the last few years in different ways and maybe this was a new way. Enok hoped his papa was always there to wipe away his mama's tears though. That would be nice.

After a while, Mathias came upstairs carrying Lukas who appeared to have been dried of his tears. He came to say goodnight to Enok who asked why Lukas didn't come. "Your mama uh, is too tired." "He's horny isn't he?" "Yep. Age hasn't slowed his sex drive apparently." That night Enok heard the passionate love making between the two and for once smiled at the soft groans and moans from the room. It meant they were fine. 

Enok fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. He had a great life and a great future ahead of him. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this story a lot lol


End file.
